Trip's Serperior
This Serperior is a -type Pokémon owned by Trip. It was chosen as Trip's Starter Pokémon while it was still a Snivy. Biography As Snivy Snivy, who was one of Professor Juniper's starters to be distributed to the beginner trainers in Unova, was chosen by Trip. After Trip received his Poké Balls and Pokédex, Ash challenged him to a battle. Trip accepted and sent out his Snivy. Pikachu used Quick Attack, hitting Snivy, and dodging its Tackle attack. Pikachu attempted to use Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle but was unable to, since he got struck by Zekrom's lighting, causing its electric-type moves not to work. After Snivy tackled Pikachu and evaded his Iron Tail attack, Snivy launched Leaf Tornado, which bashed Pikachu on the ground and defeated him.BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom! As he set off on the Unova journey, Ash was reminded he could run into Trip and Snivy, while going to Striaton City.BW002: Enter Iris and Axew! As Servine Trip sent his newly-evolved Servine in his second battle with Ash at the Don Battle Club. Servine managed to use Cut to negate Pikachu's Iron Tail. The former uses Leaf Tornado to damage the latter. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but Servine intercepted it with Cut, knocking out Pikachu with the attack. Ash sent Snivy who started off with Vine Whip and Leaf Blade but missed. Instead, Servine's Leaf Tornado wounded Snivy, who retaliated and missed again using Vine Whip. Fortunately for Snivy, Servine got affected by her Attract and was easily defeated by Vine Whip and Leaf Blade combination.BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ! Servine battled Snivy again, during Ash and Trip's third battle. Servine fired a Leaf Tornado, which got countered by Snivy's Leaf Storm. Servine used Cut, but missed, then countered Snivy's Attract with Leaf Tornado. To wrap the battle up, Servine used Cut, negating Snivy's Leaf Blade and defeating her.BW033: Ash and Trip's Third Battle! As Serperior During the Junior Cup Tournament, Trip sent Serperior, who evolved from Servine, against Burgundy's Darmanitan. Despite the type advantage, Darmanitan lost after being hit by Serperior's Leer and Solar Beam combination before it could make a single move.BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Serperior repeated this combination to win against Manning's Heatmor. Trip then faced Cilan, who sent Crustle. Serperior leered Crustle, who hid in its rock. Serperior launched Solar Beam, which hit Crustle, but it managed to withstand the attack and retaliate with X-Scissor. Serperior evaded the attack, including Crustle's Rock Slide, and defeated it with Frenzy Plant.BW093: Battling Authority Once Again! In the finals, Serperior battled against Ash's Pignite. Pignite started off with Tackle but missed. Pignite tried to attack with Flame Charge and Flamethrower, but Serperior continued dodging the moves. Serperior counterattacked with Solar Beam and Dragon Tail but also missed. Pignite used Flame Charge, Tackle and Flamethrower, but Serperior continued avoiding the attacks. Serperior retaliated with Dragon Tail, but missed and dodged Pignite's Flame Charge. Halfway during the battle, Serperior used Leer, which Pignite dodged by jumping, but managed to inflict the first hit by using Solar Beam. Pignite counterattacked with Fire Pledge, but Serperior evaded the attack and defeated him with Frenzy Plant and did not suffer any damage during the battle. As the winner of the Junior Cup Tournament, Trip faced Alder in the battle. Trip sent Serperior, who launched a Solar Beam on Bouffalant.BW094: Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! Bouffalant took the attack, but Trip saw Bouffalant's ability was Sap Sipper. Alder just anticipated what Trip was offering, so Trip had Serperior use Dragon Tail on Bouffalant's belly. However, Alder reminded Trip he was the Champion and had Bouffalant use Head Charge, which defeated Serperior.BW095: Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! During the first round of the Unova League, Serperior battled his rival, Ash's Pikachu. After dodging Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Electro Ball attacks, Serperior strikes with a mirage of Dragon Tail, which made Trip smile, for his strategy was working.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Serperior continued attacking and hit Pikachu with Energy Ball. Pikachu dodged Serperior's Dragon Tail attack, but Serperior continued attacking and wrapped Pikachu with his own tail. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but Serperior placed his own tail to the ground, negating any damage Serperior received. Serperior attempted to slam Pikachu to the ground, who used Iron Tail and freed himself. Repeating the same move, Pikachu clashed with Serperior's Dragon Tail. To finish the battle, Pikachu used Iron Tail and Electro Ball at the same time, which defeated Serperior.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! While recalling his adventures, Ash remembered Trip and his Serperior.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Trip and Serperior were seen in Best Wishes! ending theme. Trip continued his journey with Serperior and took some photos. Known moves Using Tackle Trip Snivy Leaf Tornado.png Using Leaf Tornado |stage2 =Servine |img2 = Trip Servine Leaf Tornado.png Using Leaf Tornado Trip Servine Cut.png Using Cut |stage3 =Serperior |img3 = Trip Serperior Leer.png Using Leer Trip Serperior Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam Trip Serperior Frenzy Plant.png Using Frenzy Plant Trip Serperior Dragon Tail.png Using Dragon Tail Trip Serperior Energy Ball.png Using Energy Ball Trip Serperior Wrap.png Using Wrap | Tackle; normal; BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom! Leaf Tornado; grass; BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom! Cut; normal; BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ! Leer; normal; BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Solar Beam; grass; BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Frenzy Plant; grass; BW093: Battling Authority Once Again! Dragon Tail; dragon; BW094: Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! Energy Ball; grass; BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Wrap; normal; BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! }} Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki (as Snivy), Kiyotaka Furushima (as Servine and Serperior). *English: Jason Griffith. Trivia * It is likely that Serperior's attack and speed stats are high however his defense (and proably his Health) is rather bad, as he lost a battle as seen in these episodes, where it took one hit from a move to defeat him. * This may suggest why it is very evasive and always tries to dodge attacks. * Gallery Trip Snivy.png|As a Snivy Trip Servine.png|As a Servine Trip and Serperior.png|Trip and Serperior in the Japanese opening References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon